Mario Party 9/Beta elements
This page pertains to the beta elements of Mario Party 9. Beta elements Stages A beta model of Toad Road before the E3 design. A beta image of Toad Road.Toad Road had a much simpler design. One will notice that there are no Green Spaces or Mini Star/Mini Ztar Spaces, but there are instead Blue Spaces. Mini Stars and Mini Ztars were only seen to be in one number, rather than three, five and ten. The unbroken bridge seen in the image is broken in the final game, yet there are still spaces underneath the bridge; it is likely that the spaces on the bridge were event spaces that would cause the bridge to collapse if landed on. The vine is placed near the upper-left corner of the mountain instead of the spiral hill in front of the fort. A Lakitu is seen above the fort, possibly to symbolize the mid-boss of the fort is Lakitu. Additionally, on the final board, there are two rock formations on the tops of the mountains that form the letters "MP"; no such rock formations are seen on the beta board. The center of the stage has a circular island that was later moved to the forest part of the stage in the final game, and was replaced with an island in the shape of a "9". It is unknown how to get there, although a Warp Cannon can be seen near a Lucky Space, indicating that the island (including the rocky mountain with a water slide) can be reached through the cannon. The Bowser Gate is not at the end of stage. There is also no Green Toad near the end of the stage, indicating that the early game did not have an "Almost There!" event. Also an earlier design of Toad Road featured three mountains and a different route the players would take. It had different textures and at the end where the boss was fought it had an image of Wiggler whose artwork looked identical to it's Super Mario World artwork. Also, Unlucky Spaces were more common in the beta version. Unlucky Space Route Peach taking an alternative route.Peach takes a route that is not seen in the final game. Green Spaces are only seen here. Minigames A Bowser Jr. minigame.A minigame involving two players attempting to capture Bowser Jr. in a mountain-like maze is not in the final game. In Goomba Bowling, the player's tally increased when they hit a Goomba. In the final version, the tally only increases when the turn ends. In boss minigames, the health of the boss doesn't appear. Spaces Early spaces.Some spaces were left in the game's file but were never used. This includes a file that seems to be from early in the game's life cycle. These spaces include a Blue Space, a red Back Space, a Lucky Space, a Dry Bones space, a Dice Block space, a Happening Space, a swirling space, a blue arrow space, a VS Space, a Bowser Space, a Shuffle Space, two hands coming together, a Star Space, a Ztar Space, and an orange space. The game stores all of these spaces in one big texture image. The beta Bowser Space seen here can still be seen in the newest image of Toad Road. Spaces that were never used, although they resemble the game's final spaces.There is another file that includes newer spaces that resemble the game's final spaces. The game stores a file for spaces that are big. Oddly, these spaces are very small. These spaces include a Red Space, a +3 Jackpot Space, a +5 Magma Space, a Stop Space (its filename is "stop"), a space with plenty of Ztars. The +10 Mini Stars Space and +10 Mini Ztars Space do have bigger variations, but were scaled down to fit in a single image. Other The HUD only displayed how many Mini Stars a player had, instead of a Dice Block. The characters' faces are also facing right, while in the final version they are facing forward. Spaces were also brighter in color in the beta version. The Dice Block was designed a bit differently; it lacked the aesthetic effects of the final Dice Block. Also in the up right corner of the screen appears how many spaces left for a group of mini stars. The tallies, space warnings and the Dice Blocks used the Super Mario Galaxy tallies typeface, but was changed in the final version. Characters Bowser Jr. could possibly be playable or simply a rival in solo mode since there is an unused vehicle animation in his motion file found in the ISO. Gallery *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:MP9_Earlybox.jpgAn earlier version of the North American boxart. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:MarioParty9logo.pngA beta logo shown at E3 2011. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:3.pngThe spinning dices tells players how much moving they got when they hit the box. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:MP9_2.pngThe characters in the car are moving an amount of moves they received. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:MP9_1.pngCharacters in the car. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:MP9_12.png External Links E3 2011 Trailer Category:Beta Elements Category:Mario Party 9